


Good Grief

by Noshi191



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, WARNING: Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: Tyler takes care of you after a night out before putting you to bed.





	Good Grief

I stumbled through the door, my arm slung around Tyler’s neck being my only real support. My head was fuzzy and the world seemed to be in slow motion. I certainly had too much to drink tonight.  
“Alright, let’s get you into bed.” Tyler shut the door behind him and bent over and swept me up into his arms. I groaned at the sudden shift, my stomach churning at the movement.  
“Oh god, slower Ty, I think I’m gonna puke.” I screwed my eyes shut and buried my face in Tyler’s neck, praying the dark would make it stop. “I have to take my makeup off and change.” Tyler walked right on by my room and into the bathroom.  
“What do you need?” He asked quietly as he set me down on the edge of the bathtub.  
“Makeup wipes. They’re on my dresser.” I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, praying to God I wouldn’t be tasting my drinks again. Tyler disappeared and my stomach lurched. I quickly flipped the toilet seat up and stuck my head over the bowl. Ty came rushing back in and set the wipes on the counter. He knelt down next to me and gently pulled my hair away from my face as another round came up. Once I thought I was safe I sat back on the floor and leaned my head against the cool porcelain of the tub. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” He gave me a small smile and reached up to grab the wipes. “Here, look at me.” He cupped my chin with one hand and began removing my makeup with the other.  
“You don’t have to do this.” I closed my eyes as he gently wiped over my lids.  
“I know.” A comfortable silence fell over us as he continued. There was something therapeutic about it all, even though I still felt like garbage. Ty stood for a second to throw away the wipe and wet a washcloth. He took my face in his hand again as he dabbed the cool cloth on my cheeks. He dabbed along my neck and across the bit of my chest that my dress exposed. My lids began to feel heavy as I watched Tyler. He had a slight blush to his cheeks as his eyes met mine and he gave me his signature crooked smile.  
“Alright beautiful, let’s get you up.” He gripped my elbow and slowly helped me up. I held up a finger and shuffled over to the sink so I could rinse the horrid taste out of my mouth. Tyler took me into his arms again, slower this time, and carried me to my room, despite my protests of being able to walk. He simply rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.  
“Are you okay to change? Or are you sleeping in your dress?” He set me down before stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
“Um, I want to change. Could you grab a t-shirt for me really quick?” He turned to grab a shirt from the pile on my chair before stepping out. It was such a chore to try and change. Every movement felt like the world was shifting beneath my feet and every time I blinked it’s like I was standing in a new spot. I took my time though, being sure to not do too much to cause me to puke again. Once I was in my t-shirt and pulled on a pair of shorts, I called for Tyler to come back in.  
“You all good?” His smile was soft, blue eyes reflecting his exhaustion. He had changed into his own pajamas, a white t-shirt and flannel pants.  
“Yeah,” I fiddled with my fingers in my lap. “Um Ty?” My cheeks grew warm. “Do you mind… Staying with me tonight?” His eyebrows scrunched for a second as he looked to the floor. His features relaxed as his eyes met mine again and his smile returned.  
“Sure, scooch over.” Ty hit the lights as I slid under my blanket. He climbed on top and slipped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest, his slightly quickened heartbeat still relaxing to me. He gently ran his fingers through my hair before rubbing circles into my back with his thumb. I yawned quietly before mumbling something of a goodnight.  
“Goodnight (Y/N),” Ty stifled a yawn of his own and placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head as my breathing evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a drabble I cranked out at two in the morning when I should have been sleeping. Oops. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
